gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Takahito Tougo
|-| Manga (1)= |kanji = Unknown |romaji = Unknown |hair =Blond |eye =Unknown |gender = Male |school = Saint Isidore University |occupation = Student |status = Alive |japanese = |firstManga = Freshman Year (Chapter 37) |firstAnime = |lastManga = |lastAnime = |club = Melee Fight Crew}} is a supporting character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series and a student at Saint Isidore University. Appearance He has short, slightly spiked blond hair that is parted to the side and an average build. A black beauty mark is located underneath the right side of his lip. His outfit consists of a red t-shirt, black pants, and a leather jacket, along with gloves that appear to be leather as well. His right ear has three piercings and the left has only one. He is occasionally seen in a motorbike helmet much like Sino when in combat situations. Personality His expression often seems bored or indifferent, though this can quickly turn to annoyance with those who refuse to cooperate with him. He does, however, carry a level-headed demeanor despite his often immoral and violent actions. To his fellow members of the Melee Fight Crew, he displays a very 'boss-like' personality and is often the one leading discussions, making decisions, or primarily negotiating with the Fallen Crew. Both he and Ayaka consider themselves 'chosen' to survive, though he also believes he was 'chosen' to lead in the new world as well and that he was the only person capable of reigning in the post-infection chaos. This superiority complex carries over into his ruthless termination (direct or indirect) of those who were useless or subordinate. Like the other members of the Melee Fight Crew, he is shown to be quite merciless in pursuing what he wants or enforcing his rules and expectations, even going so far as to pursue the School Living Club after Kougami chased them away initially. He often uses underhanded tactics to maintain control and is remorseless over their consequences on others. Despite this cold exterior, he does seem to care about his fellow club members and has apparent distress over Kougami's death, stating that they shouldn't have left him alone to begin with. Story Prior to the outbreak, he is shown to have been an average student that was well liked by his peers. Touko explains that once the infection had spread through the University it had caused madness and desperation that lead to foul play and violence, something that was put to a stop once he stepped up alongside the other members of his crew. They began enforcing strict rules over the remaining survivors and those that didn't follow them or were incapable of meeting expectations were banished from the University and left to fend for themselves against the zombies outside. Once the School Living Club arrived at the University, he sets his sights on obtaining them at all costs so as to gain control of their supplies and knowledge of the outside world, as his crew is planning to inevitably leave the school for new shelter and to seek help. Trivia *He is implied to be the leader of the Melee Fight Crew, though whether it is official as Yuuri's or Touko's positions as presidents of their respective clubs is unclear. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Alive Category:Stubs